


Guns and love

by MINIcatsmut



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Au-purge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINIcatsmut/pseuds/MINIcatsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no explaining this mess so enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a long one guys

"Jon nothing is going to happen to us your father locked the house down we are safe,get some rest baby you have school in the morning." my mom says kissing my cheek.i Couldn't sleep so I got up and made Luke my younger brother walk around the house with me. We went to the attic and looked outside everything was on fire blood is in the streets body's are everywhere."I don't like the purge max." I say holding onto my teddy bear, Luke sat off to the side he never liked violence. A reducer with a metal bar drove in our yard catching my attention I stare at it until the head lights turn on and rammed the front door in a group of people drug my mom<br /> in the yard a woman looked up towards me and fired a gun I ducked and scrambled in a corner I hear my mom screaming for me and Luke to run I heard gun shots and laughter.

my head slipped and hit a metal bar braking me from my dream I rub my head and noticed that my gym teacher is talking about the summer games my school holds every year I could care less I mean we loose every summer she blew the whistle signaling it's time to go out in the god Awful heat, I gathered myself up and slicked off to the a closed off portion of the school while everyone else went out side "MS, Perkins hyping the freshmen up for the summer games?" I hear Brock say holding the wire mesh up I ducked under it " she is riding the hell out this one fresh mans dick just because he went to state for hockey are you purging this year?" I say laughing we turned the corner this part if the school was the middle school side until it got closed permeantly a couple years back we climbed two sets of stairs until we hit a huge set of double doors " the cocky fong kid right? And no it's pointless the bastard who killed my mom is In Cuba " Brock says opening the doors and flicking a light on in our little club house (the old library) "yeah that's him I would if I knew who killed my mom" I say hopping on a table and sit crossed legged marcel Brian and David came pouring in " David is in love guys and it's so cute" marcel exclaims while laughing Nogla laughed " aww don't be such a bitch marcel" he says puching him in the arm " and you will never guess witch freshman stole our irsh fuck boys heart" Brian adds snickering moo bends over the table and presses his hands against his cheeks " tell us Brian" he says giggling "guys leave nogla alone" I say defending him but I was ignored "it's the squirker kid Lui" marcel says patting Nogla's back Brian roared with laughter " we should prank him"Brian says nogla turned on his heel and yanked Brian up by his shirt "touch him and I'll fucking show you what hell looks like" he seethed he set him down and I erupted into laughter " that's funny" I say holding my sides "delirious likes the fong kid" Brian adds semi false information to the fight I continue to laugh "you are so wrong Brian" I say whipping my tears but he is right I just don't like him at this point people would say I am obsessed with him but I'll never tell these jerks that,Tyler and a younger pink haired boy from my history class dare the last to arrive "sup fuckers" he says sitting on a table with the pink haired boy in between his legs " took you long enough who's the walking gumball Tyler?" Brian asks " Tyler wrapped his arms around the boys neck " his name is Craig fuckboy don't give him shit about his hair" he says kissing his cheek " it's okay Tyler I mean at least i didn't get benched because I am failing English three." Craig shoots back with a smirk playing on his lips "damn Brian you got burned" marcel says covering his mouth " I like your boyfriend Tyler he's sassy" Brock says walking over " my names Brock I'm like the mom of the group that Irish fuckboy you just roasted is my boyfriend he is kinda a dick over there is marcel he talks shit and drinks tea and over there in the blue hoodie is deliourus way over there with a book in his face is nogla our book worm" Brock says smiling I jumped off the table and walked over " this is our safe spot here we can do our own thing for example nogla can read in peace without any distractions" I say smiling the door opened and the kid nogla almost killed Brian over walked in with the Cute Evan Fong


	2. mini pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh the group chat itself cant fit in this chapter so in the next chapter for example one chapter may be the story line and the next on may be the group chat

Tyler is playing in my hair and Evan is talking to his senior crush apparently he has like four classes with deliourus " god I love your fucking hair" Tyler says turning me around we have been dating since I was a freshman and he was a sophomore I move his hands to my waist and warp my arms around his neck "you curse a lot" I say smiling he grabbed the hem of my pants and pulled me closer to him " three years and you still are fucking amazed by me " he says pulling me in for a random kiss he pulled away " is someone staring at me? Or did you want a kiss" I say looking around " goddamn it mini you know me so damn well" he says yanking my hair towards him my phone buzzed Tyler pulled back and turned me around hiding his hard on behind me i looked down at my phone from a group chat Evan made about a month ago  
LUIbear: omfg David is so cute

Ev: suck his dick under the goddamn table

"Or Ask him out?"

LUIbear: ;^) I'm nervous?

Ev: ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡°)

LUIbear:EVAN I AM NOT A WHORE I AM A CLASSY WOMAN

"Lui I'll march over there and ask for you"

LUIbear: that's if you ever get out of Tyler's killer grip

EV:that's a good ol burnski

"OMFG YOU ARE THE REASON HE IS JELLY"

LUIbear: ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡°)


	3. mini pov still...

I closed my phone and unlatched myself from Tyler "mini I have a not so mini issue dude" he says I grab it and peck his lips " I'll take care of it later" I say walking away oh I'm going to Get it later not that I'm fussing about it I love when Tyler is rough with me I i walk over to Lui who was playing in David hair because David was laying in his lap reading "hey mini" David says setting the book down " cut the shit boys it's pretty clear that David here is crushing hard on you Lui so let's skip the pre-k stage and say you two are dating" I say feeling Tyler press against me a dark red blush danced on both boys cheeks " mini has to go Now boys" Tyler says in a dark husky voice I yelp as he picked me up and walked to another room he grabbed a handful of my hair making me purr " you like that you fucker?" He says attacking my neck with light kisses then biting down hard " oh Tyler" I say dragging out his name I am in for a world of pleasure.


	4. Jonathan pov

Evan is actually pretty cool when he isn't clearly flirting with me it's fucking cute actually holy fuck I sigh and run my fingers though my hair, I caught myself staring at him to be clear his eyes is what I was staring at he looked up " what is there something on my face?" He asks swatting at his face and chest I laugh " no no I was just zoning out you are fine" I say running my hands though my hair "DADDY YES!" We hear Craig's voice in the next room " real classy mini Ladd" Evan says laughing with me "WHATS MY NAME?" We heard Tyler grunt and some slight pounding on the wall behind us " fucking nice Tyler" I say laughing "DADDY" Craig screams " your friend is fucking loud Evan" I say falling out my chair my sides hurt he moved to help me up "WHAT ARE YOU NOT GOING TO EVER AGAIN" Tyler grunts loud as fucking hell I kicked his leg and he fell on top of me in fits of laughter the wall sounded like it was taking it instead of Craig "MAKE DADDY WAIT ON MEEEE" he yells  
My phone vibrated

Ev has added dell

EV:MINI WE HEARD YOU

LUIBEAR: omfg you guys are so loud

Ev: ' DADDY YES' omfg could you sound more like a whore?

Mini: Evan at least I'm on top of Tyler you are probably just flirting trying to make it to this point

Ev: #miniISaSLUT2k16

Mini: at least he lets me ride

Dell: I didn't say I wouldn't let him ride Mini added wildcat Wildcat: I done put in real mans work boys Dell:that poor fucking wall Ev: HE EVeN SAID HE WOULD LET ME RIDE HIS DICK SO BYE 


	5. wrapping up Jonathan's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ill try to fix some of the reading errors along with grammer but if iam not able to I will upload it to my wattpad account if you want to read it with differently

I set my phone down and heard Brian and moo snoring to the left of us Evan started to move and my left arm grabbed his forearm " you don't have to move" I say ignoring his obvious boner brushing against my soft dick " no I kinda have to I'll miss my bus if I don't trust me I don't want then jermery will have something to tell our mom" he says getting up he pulled me up " wait you have a brother?" I ask following the group outside to the mesh wire fence Brock lifted it up and we all ducked under "yeah he is in your gym class" he says kissing my cheek and running off Craig jumped on Tyler's back with Brian and Brock holding each other's waist " hey lover boy you coming or no" marcel yells while jumping on my back nogla is carrying Lui like a child I run to catch up to the two marcel jumped off "were to Tyler?" I ask leaning on his truck " Stacy's place they have the best burgers in town" he says smiling I walk to the bright blue motorcycle next to his dark blue truck " I'll follow you guys there i gotta go pick a nerd up" I say opening the group chat

Dell: Evan you busy?

Ev: no why

Dell: me and the others are heading to Stacy's place for food you wanna join?

Mini: YOUR INVITING HIM ON A DATE HOW CUTE

Wildcat: Jesus you just met him

Wildcat added WRK!  
Wildcat sent a photo

WRK!: leave him alone he probably doesn't wanna third wheel I'm picking Scott up

Dell: marcel gets it

Ev: kinda hoped it was a date……(╥﹏╥)

Dell: fuck fine it can be a date just don't make that face

Wildcat: AWWW I'm showing Moma Brock

Wildcat added mom

Wildcat sent a photo

Mom: Awwe my baby is growing up I'm gonna cry

Dell: whatever moo Evan I need the address lol

Ev:2809 south papa road brick house with a foutinn in front

I closed the chat and took off towards the west side of town to my house to change,I pulled in the drive way and slung my book bag over my shoulders the front door was unlocked " mom I'm going out" I say but got no response as normal. I jogged up stairs and showered and dressed I found a dark blue flannel shirt and a pair of dark grey skinny jeans I searched for my black vans after a solid 45 Minute search i found them and headed out the door.


	6. evan pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short

I adjusted my red flannel shirt in the mirror " you look fine Evan chill" Craig says over FaceTime " you sure about the black skinny jeans I get hard a lot when ever I see him" I say concerned " just tuck it in the waist band I gotta go Tyler is bitching you look great ev" he says hanging up I heard a horn outside and my phone vibrated

Dell: Evan I'm outside

Wildcat: MINI WERE DID YOU GO YOU ARE TO CUTE TO WONDER OFF ALONE :^(  
Mini: in my house  
Changing

Wildcat:is that a fucking tone?

Mom: maybe it is

WRK!: what are you going to do about it hmm

mini: HES IN MY HOUSE THANKS GUYS YOU DICK

ev: he gon get his ass rekt  
I ran down stairs and stopped when I saw him his blue flannel hugged his muscles I walked out to the street " could you get any hotter?"ask myself "excuse me?" He laughs he helped me on "was that out loud?" I say adjusting myself " yup hold on tight" he says taking off i wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my body against his, we finally arrived he helped me off I kinda tripped in his arms " god you are so damn cute" he whispers to himself " Hey cutie in the red how about you ditch your boy toy in the blue and let a real man show you a good time" a man says walking up to us deliourus pulled me close by my waist and we went inside I swear I heard Jon whisper meet me back here at 10:54 I ignored it hoping I was wrong considering the purge is in four months


	7. Chapter 7

" whoa check our matching couple " I say getting the groups attention Scott ate some of my ice cream " we are not a couple" Evan. Says waving his hands while smiling "yet" Jonathan says kissing the top of his head no one else saw it besides me so I kept my mouth shut I turn my head and Lui and nogla are buried in their books " Lui is a book nerd so it's not surprising that he fell head over heels for David " it seems everyone matches their boyfriend to some degree " Evan says ordering a sundae I tilt my head " what do you mean" I say eating some of Scott's ice cream " well Lui and David are book nerds Tyler and Craig are ass holes you and your boyfriend are well foodies Brian and Brock are like parents" he says smiling " how long have you known Brian ?" Scott asks Evan shrugs " we play hockey together and he was always like a dad to the team you know always pushing us to do better" he says smiling "marcel can you not question Evan " Jon says ordering a burger I leaned over on the table a bit "what's wrong scared I'm taking all his attention?" I say teasing my phone buzzed a bit " more or less" he says checking his phone I leaned back and did the same

Wildcat:any body notice how jelly Evan got or WAS I THE ONLY ONE

Mini: I can smell the jelly he's leaking

Ev：what I'm not jelly

Wildcat sent a photo

WRK!: is that a fucking knife?

Ev：......

Mini: RIP MARCEL  
WILDCAT: dude he was gonna stab you XD

"Well then Evan" i say eating Scott's ice cream "HE WAS GOING TO STAB YOU" Tyler laughs " I may be possive" he says holding Jon's hand " maybe is a goddamn understatement" I laugh


	8. tyler pov

mini winced in pain next to me "hey are you okay?i didn't hurt you did I?" I ask looking at him he got up and walked to the bathroom I followed behind him " mini?" I say sitting on the counter he came out a stale and warped his arms around my neck " I just want some non sexual daddy time more often" he says letting me go I pull him back " anything you want princess" I say stroking his hair our phone buzzed we sucked in some air and checked

Mom: that's cute tye

Brian: moo I want more daddy time too

Mini: why are you two like this

Wildcat:where are you nerds even at

We heard moo let out a loud ass moan in the stale at the end

Mom: goddamn it Brian

WRK!: just suck some random dick in the bathroom Brian

Ev: #brianisaslut2k16

" I knew I smelled sin in here" mini says leaving while I on the other hand whipped out my camera and held it over the stale "oh Brian I'm a bout agh" moo lets out a load in Brian's mouth I save the video and walk out mini is sitting on a table singing one of Nogla's songs while nogla and Lui supply the beat, I check the time and it's 4:00 I shrug my shoulders and lean on a door way " hey Tyler me and Brian are gonna go home " Brock says hugging me I hug him back " use protection kids" I yell Lui let out a small giggle in his hands mini finished the last lyrics strong he hopped off the table and warped his arms around my waist "I have to go home now I have a rugby game later" he says smiling I love seeing mini smile he's a social person I am happy he finally met the rest of my friends we walk out holding hands we reach my truck when a fuckboy wearing a yellow shirt walked up to mini"hey cutie wanna come home with me?" He asks pinning mini to the truck I walk around and pull him off" hey dickweed don't touch my boyfriend ”I say standing in front of mini,"mini get in the truck" I seethe I grab the boys shirt and yank him up to eye level "you have fucked up royally buddy"he says laughing" touch my boyfriend again and I'll fucking rip your dick off" I say throwing him down " Tyler stop please" mini cried out from the window I lowered my fist and walked around to my side of the truck and got in "so what time is your rugby game?" I ask starting the truck up and throwing it in reverse " Tyler are you okay?" He asks while sobbing "i am fine mini" I say holding his hand "Tyler you had this scary look in your eye" he says looking at me we stop at a stop light and I lean over and whip his tears and kiss him I pulled away "mini I would walk to the ends of the earth for you I don't want you to ever see that evil side of me"I say noticing the light turned green he stopped crying and curled up in a awkward ball leaning on my arm "Tyler he threatened you what if something happens to you?" He asks looking up at me "then mini I'll handle it and if it gets to be to much I'll just pack your shit up along with mine and move."I say laughing lightly "Tyler I'm serious" he says I pull up in his drive way "I am too mini you are the best thing to ever happen to me" I say getting out and walking around I open his door I noticed a cheery red car circle the block so I waited till it went around again the hurried to get mini in the house "I'm staying the night and so is some of the guys no question" I say opening the chat

Wildcat:everyone who is able is staying the night with me and mini no questions asked

Dell: why  
Ev: I can if mini lets me

WRK!:let me pick up Scott's and my clothes same address right

Moo: brian and I will be there in a few minutes to help set up everything

Wildcat: Jon what part. Of no questions asked don't you understand and marcel yup

Mini:Evan you are one of us now so you are welcomed in any of our homes

Dell: where have I seen that car it seems familiar

Lui:David is getting my clothes and his see you soon mini

Dell;see ya soon Tyler

Wildcat:there's a cherry red corvette circling the block be careful don't approach it and carry the younger class men in Jon since you have a bike pull in between my truck I really don't anything happening to anyone or mini

Dell:gotcha captian

I laid on minis bed and pulled him on top he ruffled my hair and made little circles on my chest Craig Thompson is the best thing to happen to me "we better start airing up air beds down stairs or start dragging mine" he says kissing me I smile.


	9. DAITHI POV YAYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler my dude what are you doing?

"Lui you wanna take any books?" I ask him he is folding his blanket in a neat square " maybe just a few" he says shyly " stuff a few books in the suite case and sat cross legged in the floor I sat there admiring him the way he moves from one side of the room to the other he stopped and looked at me "are you okay David?" He asks stuffing two pillows in another suite case " just wondering how I got so lucky as to have you as my boyfriend" say resting my elbow in my leg and probing my face on my hand a dark blush danced a crossed his face " David we just started dating how do you feel lucky?" He stammers out while leaning over me I pull him in by his waist into my lap " because I have loved you since the beginning of the school year in music class" I say letting him go he got up and grabbed a bag and I grabbed the other he locked the door and we tossed the bags in back seat of my Kia and we went to my house I tossed clothes In a suite case and grabbed joe my pup " you have a dog?" Lui asks sitting on my bed "two tony lives my sister Bernice in Ireland" I say putting a leash on him and handing it to lui I found a small bag for his items food etc "it's cold at night over criags so you may need a extra cover"he says smiling at me " if I get cold I'll just snuggle you for warmth" I say walking out the room and into my front room joe is pulling Lui along " you wanna trade?" I ask stifling my laughter " no let's just go David" he says standing on his tippy toes and kissing my cheek he went out the front door first and I locked up behind us we tossed the bags in the trunk and I buckled joe in the back seat Lui got in and I got in started the car and drove to Anthony's house I place the phone call to my ear " jiggly I need you to watch joe for a couple of days" I say hearing the phone drop in my ear and the front door opened " give me my baby joe" he says unbuckling him and grabbing his backpack " later David " he says going back inside I look at Lui while I was putting her in reverse"who was that" he asked laughing " oh that's joes permanent baby sitter Anthony now you are going to have to be my navigator and look out for this red corvette Tyler is going on about" I say holding his hand


	10. BROCK POV

Me and Brian have been fight a lot lately over stupid things like earlier in the car I wanted to listen to the radio and he sparked a fight he said some pretty hurtful things but what stung the most I think is a few minutes ago upstairs when he said he asked me out on date because it was a dare and 109$ dollars was on the line. (I honestly think Tyler was ease dropping)  
I laid on the sofa thinking about the happy times we had up until now.and Brian sat on the love seat "I didn't mean to fall in love Brock" his words echoed in my head over and over,he is walking over to me I jerk up and walk out to the backyard i pull out a pack of cigarettes " Brock put that out you promises you would stop" he says sitting in front of me " well you promised you loved me I guess promises were meant to be broken" I say looking past him " I said I didn't mean to but I fucking did alright I fell head over heels for you,I love you so damn much if I didn't I would have left four months ago" he says snatching the cancer stick out my hand and kissing me,my fucking heart gave in and I started crying he pulled me closer to him he pulled away and presses his forehead to mine " you showed me why it didn't work out with anyone else and I'll be the first to say how we ended up together is shitty but if I could take it all back I wouldn't because there's a chance we didn't meet there's a chance I'd miss out meeting the one guy who is worth it " he says whipping my tears he scooted back and I got up holding my sides " Brock are you okay?" Tyler says opening the door and letting David and Lui in Jonathan and Evan follow behind them " yeah my sides just hurt" I say smiling " Brian wrapped his arms around me he pressed his body against my back I tensed up under the taller boy Tyler noticed and I relaxed unwillingly in his hug marcel came jogging in with two backpacks on his back and Scotty in his arms I closed the door and Brian let me go " Welcome to your second home boys my parents are dead my brother is in Dubai legally it's mine and I welcome you all here" mini says smiling brightly " Tyler nudged my arm " mini loves having guest over much to my disappointment" he says smiling David sat on the couch with Lui under his arm Evan went upstairs and Jonathan is sitting on the love seat with marcel laying on his shoulder,the night was spent mostly fighting over the shower and finding a spot to sleep considering it's ten people in the house while dinner was quite I saw Tyler talking to Jonathan about games I'm assuming later me and Brian slept on the couch I lay on his chest listening to the steady beats of his heart I shifted a little and he wrapped his arms around me " I'm not gonna let you fall moo moo" he says in his sleep I saw Evan take his shirt off and lay under Jonathan more like latch on I smile " those two are something else" I say letting Brian's heart beat drift me off to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with Evan latched onto my waist and his shirt missing and half the cover off of us I picked my phone up and it's six fourty I sit up the best I could my phone vibrated it's the group chat

Ev: could you not move so much  
Dell: why are you laying on me?

Mini: get ready for school nerds

I flicked Evans ear and he pounced on top of me pinning me down " don't start something you can't finish Evan" I seethe he smirked and let me up I grabbed my bag and got off the floor I went upstairs to the bathroom and showered and changed into a dark blue flannel "why the fuck do I own so many flannel shirts" I say holding the bridge of my nose I slide in a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and fish for my ironman socks I step outside and saw Evan standing there " um hi?" I say moving past him I walk down stairs and saw everyone was dressed mini and Tyler are matching both are wearing a hulk shirt and dark blue jeans mini tossed a beanie on his head "ON TUESDAY WE WEAR PLAID SCOTT" marcel roared from the back room "WOMAN I WEAR WHAT I WANT LEAVE ME BE"Scott says walking out the room and I'm the living room everyone started to leave,Evan came from up stairs in a bright red plaid shirt with a bass guitar strapped to his back "I'm ready del" he says walking out the door I grab my book bag from the love seat and walk out the door I climbed on my bike and helped Evan on Tyler and mini are gone so doing a u turn was easy I turn around and marcel and Scott are backing up I speed off with Evan holding on to dear life behind me I took a few sharp turns causing Evan to latch tighter to me I slow down when I pull in the parking lot I find Tyler's parking space and pull next to his truck they must be in the old library " Evan we are here" I say laughing he got off And crossed his arms and turned his back to me "awe Evan did I scare you". I say hugging him " I want a kiss you asshole" he says looking up at me " we are not even dating" I say laughing " so I want everyone to think we are because you are mine we can pretend until we really are" he says with a dark red blush on his cheeks I like his idea I mean the whole pretend thing would get me off some cheerleaders radars  
I pulled out my phone " I'm making you my lock screen" I say turning him around and tucking my head in the crook of his neck HOLY FUCK he smells so damn good I snapped the photo and Evan turned around and kissed me he tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me deeper In the kiss I started to laugh and he slide his tongue in exploring my mouth I warped my arms around him and lifted him off the ground and sitting him on the edge of Tyler's hood his mouth tasted like candy I couldn't pull away at this point." hey move your make out session nerds"we heard Tyler say swatting his hood I opened my eyes and pulled away I laugh tyler is standing on the other side with his hands on his hips I laugh again and flip him off our phones vibrated

Mini sent a photo

WRK!: I CAN NOT IS THAT TYLERRS TRUUUCKK??

Moo: that angle tho nice mini

EV: I have my lock screen thanks mini

Wildcat: that is my truck

WRK!: lol where are you even at mini

Mini: ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡°) everywhere

 

I laugh and Evan wrapped his arms around my neck I lifted him up by his legs lifting him higher before setting him down "goddamn you are good kisser what grade are you in" I say letting my hands fall to his hips " a senior that's why we have so many classes together you idiot" he says backing away from me I pull him back by the hem of his pants and kissed his nose earning me a cute whine,students started pouring in so did marcel and Scott who bypassed us and went inside like normal the couple linked hands and yelled bye to us Evan linked our hands and started walking " baby stop dragging your fucking feet" Evan says laughing I pull back on his hand and whine in his neck " I really hate wedsndays we have no classes together" I say pull the double doors open "baby I need your number so we can text each other all" Evan says handing me his phone I gave him my password and my phone "your eyes are extremely blue" he says handing me my phone back I set my contact name to daddy"it's color is watered down they used to be a rich bright blue" I say kissing his cheek he pulled us in a cubby by the gym the small space fit us perfectly " what happened?" He asks running his hands in his hair " mom never told me so I didn't ask" I say kissing his cheek and leaving the spot " see you at lunch baby" Evan says hugging me and kissing me good bye he slipped away in the forming sea of kids I scroll though my contacts and find his " 


	12. tyler pov

My phone went fucking crazy as I ran to get mini from his Spanish class "MINI LETS GO NOW" I say hoisting him over my shoulder a few teachers tried to stop us but couldn't four years of taking track paid the fuck off finally" Tyler what's wrong" mini asks why adjusting his glasses I'm sure, I couldn't stop running I had to make it to the truck there isn't any threat here but the walls have eyes and ears,I placed him in and I jumped in and started it "remember that red corvette well apparently Jonathan remembers it and fuck me it isn't good it's minx's purge scout car and that guy who was hitting on you may have been her brother I'm just taking a while fucking guess there" I say nearly missing Marcel's mini coop " so we need guns I can pull some strings" mini says tapping on his phone the purge is exactly a three months from now I pull in the drive way everyone is here Jon is sitting crossed legged "we have exactly four months to prepare Brock you and Brian are our tanks meaning from now on its nothing but the gym no skipping that shit,Evan Lui and David are our sharp shooters I have three snipers back at my house.marcel and Scott are on food rations for the next three months I've seen you both with a gun and knife you will be our ninja teams that means cutting gas tanks planting bombs whatever we can't do or get to you two have to. me Tyler and mini are the prep team meaning it's our job to make sure this house is fucking bullet proof My sharp shooters the head we want is minx and the cheer squad watch out for Jennifer and Susan ,tanks the jocks are your main target. this isn't for fun so unless someone is shooting at you those two teams are your target,if something goes wrong go to the school and hide in the old middle school side that's our turf we know it better than anyone" he says running his hand though his hair Brian and Brock headed out to the gym while marcel and Scott we shopping for food "why are you three standing here gun range now" Jonathan orders.evan kneeled down and kissed Jonathan" I'm sorry Jonathan I didn't know" he says Jonathan kisses his cheek " it's fine baby okay" he says letting him go Evan left " I got us four shipments of military grade weapons coming in tonight" mini says sighing Jonathan stood up " we have a house to proof with 17 inch sheets of Steel" mini says walking outside,time flew by fast with the house protected by 5 sheets of steel it took probably 8 hours to do maybe more time then that ,mini's shipment came early and the biggest fucking box arrived in his back yard guns claymores you name it we had it,everyone besides Brock and Brian made it back so it wasn't hard packing the shit in storing the guns was pretty easy there was a vacant room so that's were we put them but the explosives we put those under the kitchen table in the back room away from everything and everyone Evan walked though the living room with a sniper riffle on his back and four cans " going practicing" mini says Evan nods and heads out to the back yard Jonathan runs his hands though his hair mini went upstairs and made masks like he said he was a hour ago


	13. tyler pov

I watch Brock lift wights and blow other dudes off " Brian stop ogling at me and start working out this is serious" Brock say looking at me I find a vacant trend mill and start running I pulled my phone out and let my fingers start dancing  
" notice I'm with you cause you the only one that matters Maybe you shouldn't have dated a youtuber This shit is love and hate but lately mostly the latter I just wanna live it up, call you my only love" I press send to his phone number he pulled me outside by my shirt "Brian" says crashing his lips with mine he pulled away with tears brimming his eyes " what if this is the last time before the purge I get to kiss you like this" moo says holding my face " it won't be the last time moo we have a family we will grow old together I promise" I say holding him my phone vibrated I pulled it out and held moo where we both are able to see

" tsk tsk tsk boys what a shame you both only have three months left as a couple today is the last day of February ;)-minx"  
I pull moo in our black Audi " sit here moo baby I gotta make a quick phone call I say kissing his lips i dialed the number back " Brian have you called to beg for Brock's life?" She says her voice Is like venom " touch him and your head is mine before the damn purge starts you fucking hear me minx" I seethe and hiss at her"ooh I love a good dare Brian you sound almost like a threat to me" she laughs "just look out for krism and ohm they are my rouge ones ohm has a target on Brock's head if I was Brock I'd would watch out for him he is fast and very talented with anything sharp while krism has one on yours here's a little tip krism isn't like ohm so brute strength is her area my fight is inside that house I want Deliourus and Evan fong" she says sucking her teeth the line went dead and I walk back to the car I get in the drivers seat I felt Brock's eyes on me as i pulled out " minx Is a stupid girl Brock when we are out there watch out for ohm he isn't built like you he's nimbly and quick and from what I hear he's very talented with anything sharp" I say turning left "don't worry about me krism isn't as quick  
As ohm but just as flexible she exiles in brute strength " I say stopping at a red light he held hand on the way back it was quite  
We arrived to a home of sleeping bodies and the light over the stove on with a note on a tub of food I walked over to read it  
" eat up boys Lui and mini made spaghetti it's really good-Tyler and David" I read at a whisper level Brock joined me in the kitchen Evan came out the bathroom basketball shorts and he's air wet he waved and went upstairs to what iam guessing is mini's room. brian made a gross noise behind me I turned around and he is stuffing his face with the food 'wut its good' he says smiling I shake my hand and grab a fork.


	14. Quick updates

Hello guys it's been awhile and I have huge news both good and bad it depends on how engrossed you are with my work Guns and love.

Good news I have mass update planned for all my works and I really want input on witch couples you guys like the most or witch ones you least like and there isn't a poll on the sight so just comment witch couples you like.

Now for the bad news my internet is out for awhile so mass updates are becoming a normal thing on many other sites I upload my work to witch means stories lines are running together if you notice any errors in spelling or quoting I'll try to fix it but please bear with me I am typing on a iPhone4 so the grammar Isn't perfect.

But I have huge plans for the great H20 delirious.  
Catch you kiddos later


End file.
